Waking Up As Team CRDL
by Polkatown
Summary: Of all the shoes to be forced into, the shoes of the most hated team in all of Beacon has to be the worst. Three nerds wake up in the bodies of Russel, Dove, and Sky, and have to try their hardest regain the respect of the rest of Beacon as the most hated characters in all of RWBY. And the worst part? Cardin is still Cardin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vendetta: Cardin**

"Ow, That hurts!" A certain Rabbit Faunus cried, her bunny ears being pulled on by the platemail-clad, giant hunk of meat known as Cardin Winchester. It was feeding time at the zoo, lunch time, and it was never within Cardin's interests to leave himself in a mutual agreement of leaving each other to their own devices

He was a being that fed off of attention-negative attention, anger, pain, and especially when they fought back. It gave him the perfect excuse to go a step farther beyond the line.

"I told you they were real…" he cracked a smile, looking to his crew, hoping to be met with laughter to feed the girl's pain.

He was met with silence...his cocky grin quickly melting into a confused look that mirrored his party's.

And then Dove's eyes cracked open, fully, a look of confusion over his expression before it morphed into a glare, an open eyed glare that threw off everyone looking upon him, a confounding every single one of them.

Russel's posture became tall, a gaze sharp and hard enough to cut diamonds sending chills down Cardin's back as it burned through him.

Sky shook his head, glancing at his hands for a moment before looking up at Cardin, registering what he was doing. He took a large step back, almost touching the tables behind him before getting a running start, kicking off the bench Dove was sitting on. He flew over the table as his feet came down on Cardin, kicking him square in the jaw.

Russel leapt onto the table without much flare, stepping over to Cardin as he toppled over from the impact of Sky's kick, he angled his body slightly, raising an elbow and jumping again-impacing Cardin's nose as he landed elbow first. Rolling onto his back and getting to his feet as fast as he could.

Dove was the last to arrive, having to rise from a sitting position as he slid over the table, approaching Cardin and stopping right over his head after the man spun over to push himself up.

The leader of the team sputtered, confusion and panic filling him, arms thrusting forward and pushing himself up from the ground, two black spires at the sides of his head, but he wasn't thinking about his limited vision and the odd structures, nor the two shoes connected to those spire-

With a bonk the back of his head Cardin rose right between Dove's legs.

Velvet wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to think as Dove bent over, wrapping his arms around Cardin's waist, rose and flipped him over to where Cardin was sitting on his shoulders, turned, and then power bombed him through the table.

Nobody else knew what to think either, sides the other two members of this Coup of sorts.

Russel stepped forward, slamming his foot onto Cardin's face the moment he impacted the ground as insult to injury, stepping off for just a second-and going in for another stomp onto the oafs face.

Sky reached over to a bottle of water, taking a delighted sip before joining back in to the bombardment of kicks and stomps.

Dove looked over at Velvet, the rabbit began doing a great impression of a deer faunus in front of the headlights of a battle wagon back in the faunus war as the brown armored, and brown eyed boy took her food, dumped it on Cardin, and then worked with the other three in stomping the food into him.

After Sky and the party were done, the slick back haired member of the trio reached down, grabbing Cardin by the collar before throwing him as hard as he could out the window. Smashing the large window into pieces startling everyone. Sky was about to follow after him before he was stopped.

Glynda needed a stiff drink at a bar as she watched the trio of boys high five and congratulate each other for assault and property damage.

**[Linebreak Losers]**

They stood around in the elevator going down from the Emerald Tower, awkwardly staring each other up and down. The unholy trinity, all going nuclear at once, and then silent afterwards. They all seemed to be in shock as well, a mutual state of worry and confusion. What happened exactly? Why did they all decide to just-

"So why the hell did you two beat the crap out of him?" They all questioned each other at the exact same time.

They blinked and swallowed, and stayed quiet for an extra couple floors.

"Because he deserved it." They all said at the same time again, their faces scrunching up at this point.

"So… are you guys from… you know?" Sky asked, looking at the both of them awkwardly.

"From…" Russel's voice trailed off for a second, "Not here?"

"Yeah… like… somewhere… very very far from here…" Sky replied.

"Intact moon kind of far?" Dove inquired, crossing his arms as his eyes continued to be weirdly open.

"Yeah…" Sky nodded, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly not fully sure what else to say.

"Like, Uncle Sam, Queen Elizabeth, right?" Russel ran a hand through hair that wasn't there...he paused, feeling his mohawk like it was an alien attached to his head.

"I look like…" Russel shook his head, "I look like other one, don't I?" he was beginning to piece together whatever was happening, but really...really didn't want to believe it.

"You mean not in the right body?" Sky inquired, looking over his body and examining every inch.

"Answer every part of the question…" Russel sighed, "Didn't you learn anything from concluded test questions?"

"It was either that or you just so happen to look like them, I just asked to cover everything." Sky sighed with irritation, trying to adjust his hair to his liking but seemed rather unsuccessful.

"Uncle Sam, Queen Elizabeth, ring any bells?" Russel narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Yes, Apple Pie and Tea. I get it." Sky sighed, iritatiant at everything so far.

Thump.

The now fainted body of Dove hit the floor of the elevator, landing on his right cheek as he collapsed like he had suddenly lost his legs and his life just left his body.

And just as soon as he hit the floor, the elevator dinged, doors sliding open-to reveal a familiar tall figure standing in front of the trio...or, now duo.

Cardin.

"Hello...team…" he spat the last word like a venomous snake, "come on, let's take a walk to our room, like pals…"

Russel knelt down to Dove, feeling the man's pulse-just to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack or a stroke or whatever. Russel looked up at the giant that stood in front of the elevator after he checked up on the sleeping stranger.

"Looks like he could use a rest, come on," Cardin smirked.

"No," Russel refused, "go to hell, daddy issues, I'll be there when I'm ready and not a second sooner."

Sky stood in front of Russel and the sleeping Dove, staring Cardin down.

"Look, just because you got lucky and caught me off guard once doesn't mean-"

"Unprovoked attacks on your team while we're carrying a mate that's having issues isn't a good look, hombre," Russel picked up the unconscious body of Dove as he replied, "We're taking him to the nurse, I guess you could show us the way to her, given you're probably quite familiar now."

Cardin grit his teeth, throwing a hand up, "Fine, but I'll be seeing you later, and that's some tough talk for people that have to sleep near me," he turned around, balling his hands into his fists as he stomped off.

Russel sighed.

"We can't keep this act up forever."

"If I have to deal with him every minute of the day I will kill him." Sky whispered over to his new buddy.

"We caught him flat footed once, that doesn't mean when he finally acts in the turn order we can keep wailing on him like he's helpless toddler," Russel started to walk forward, eyeing the walls for a map, "What's your real name?"

"Stephan… friends call me Seth." Sky replied, sighing with frustration at the idea of the future.

"S-Seth…" Russel echoed, looking down at Dove as he continued, "You see a map somewhere? I'm actually taking him to the nurse, fainting is actually a big deal."

"I don't see- oh, Port's there, we can ask him." Seth said, walking over to the large, round teacher. "Um, excuse me professor. My friend over there need to see the nurse."

Port noticed them before he walked over, chuckling a bit, "Finally mess with the wrong person?" he sipped his coffee, "Don't take a grimm you can't tame."

"Where's the nurse?" Russel demanded as he approached the plump teacher.

"Calm down, you don't need to act tough around me young man, did you lose your scroll? Your map should be on it," Port seemed very calm while a student yelled for a nurse while holding a friend who was out cold.

Guess it was a combat school after all.

Seth reached down, reaching into his pockets to find his or rather 'Sky's' Scroll. He looked at it puzzled for a moment before tapping the small button on the front to display a small holographic projection.

"How did you even forget where it was, anyway?" Port asked, legit confused at their sudden lack of direction.

"I just never found out where it was, didn't need too" Russel replied.

"You asked just last week," Port reasoned.

"Whatever, don't cramp my style, man," Russel shook his head, trying to get into a character he could never understand, nor did he have the information to.

Although Seth had never seen this device before he wasn't incapable of figuring it out. On the menu he located the Beacon icon and tapped on in to display a map of his current location. After staring at it for a moment he located the Nurses office at the other end of the hall.

"Found it, just at the end of the hall." Seth said, gesturing for Russel to follow. "Thanks professor." He said, waving him off as he walked past.

Port stared at the two as they made their way down the hall, perplexed, even without the news of them brutally lynching Cardin at lunch time, they both were acting...off. And nothing about a student could get passed a teacher...especially not a dad type like Port.

They briskly yet calmly brought Dove to into the nurse's office, dropping the burden of the man's body onto the nearest bed without explaining the situation.

Russel simply turned to the woman as he walked out, bluntly explaining, "He fainted in the elevator."

"Please tell him to come directly to us when he wakes up." Seth added, following suit.

Russel dug his hands into his pockets, blindly wandering the unfamiliar campus, unsure of what to do or where to go-and if it wasn't for exit signs he would've never found his way out of the building and into one of the gardens.

He took in the air, trying to calm his nerves, instantly dropping ass first onto the first bench he found, just...staring down at his shoes...

"I never got your name." Seth said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Russel shook his head, looking up.

"Spike."

"Spike? Guess it's not as strange as Seth." Sky jokes, putting his hands into his pockets.

"It's what my friends call me, I…" he shook his head again, "whatever," he started to go through his pockets, finally producing Russel's scroll and began to fiddle with it.

"What the hell do you even do when you're in a situation like this?" he asked himself out loud as he got used to the foreing tablet's operating system, "Lost in a town I've never seen? Okay. Kidnapped? Okay, but...in someone else's body in a poorly rendered, low-budget Youtube series with eyes the size of a planet?"

"I don't know either… but… at least you're not alone, right?" Seth replied. Truth be told he was panicking but after many years of having to be 'the rock' in his family he learned to keep calm in bad situations as to keep everyone from panicking further.

"Whatever…" Spike swallowed, going through the stranger's tablet.

That's...that is a lot...a lot...of Faunus porn.

"All we can do is try to live…" Spike continued, "I'm not…" he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure we can do much else but try to be these people...or rather, as much as we need to without humoring that dick that leads this team."

"Why even try? From what I can infer these guys were pretty bad people. Why don't we make something out of them? Try and build something. I rather not live out the rest of 'My' life as 'Sky'" Seth replied, looking at Sky's scroll.

"That too but…" Spike closed the scroll, "Being different people one day is going to put people off hard...I don't know, it probably won't even matter all that much in the end."

"Hey… I know it looks bad but look at it this way. We are in an opportune position. A chance to perhaps change the course of history." Seth smiled.

Spike stood up, cracking his neck, "Maybe get some anime bitches too, yeah?" he smirked, looking at the comrade he was forced into a team with.

"Definitely." Seth nodded, a smirk spreading across his face as well.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," the mohawked body hopper looked back ahead, "I have Oobleck this hour, I don't know about you."

"Same. Should we really go to class? What if… Dove? Is it Dove? Anyway, what if he wakes up and he is dragged somewhere else. Like combat class." Seth asked, putting the scroll away.

"He'll figure it out, I'm sure, they probably won't force him to fight right after a nurse visit...but then again...aura…" Spike didn't skip a beat, "We're going to fail every single class, aren't we? Except math, science maybe? But history? We're doomed."

"Probably, but to be fair would they really expect otherwise?" Seth questioned.

"I can't…" Russel shuttered a bit, "I can't just fail a class that's put in front of me...it's an impulse…"

Seth slipped in front of him, grabbed both his shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. "We got this. Sure we are at a disadvantage but the underdog always reaches the top doesn't he?" Seth said, a stern and uplifting voice.

"If we were in an important character's shoes...perhaps...but we're…" Russel didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Look, I don't know why we are in these bodies. Maybe it's God, or magic or some space time anomaly but this is still based off an Anime world. We might be kicked around but if we keep pushing on we can do this. So, let's do our damn best. Alright?!" Seth said, trying his best to boost his confidence.

Russel grimaced, "Why do you have to push my optimist buttons so well?"

**[Linebreak Losers]**

It was like turning the channel to a random channel, and being met with the most convoluted plot an acid-trip inspired anime could have-jumping into a history class mid-semester. Especially considering they lacked literally the most fundamental information-they couldn't even name a single past councilman, or general from any era but now.

Seth and Spike were sitting at their desks, writing every word that was coming out of Ooblecks mouth, each of them stuggling to keep up with the flood of words.

"Who can tell me the advantage the faunus had, over General Lagune's forces?"

Spike suddenly shot up, standing behind the sleeping Jaune, feeling a paper football hit him in the back, then reached down to 'pick something up'.

"Ah, Russel, never thought you'd volunte-"

"Sorry sir, I was just picking something up…" he put an invisible pencil in his back pocket and sat back down next to Jaune, and put a hand on Jaune's shoulders, "My boy here has the answer! He told me it a second ago!"

Jaune jumped, gasping at the sudden contact, "Huh, what? Where?"

"Night vision, the Faunus had night vision…" Russel whispered in Jaune's ear, going back to his notes.

" ! Finally contributing to class!" Ooblek teleported to Arc like it was nothing personal, kid, "What is the answer, Arc?"

"Huh?"

Ooblek sipped on his coffee.

"Uhh ...umm…" Even though Jaune was literally just given the answer, he was still losing his spaghetti like he was losing a rap battle, "The ...uh...binoculars!"

"No, no! It was the chameleon brigade man, those eyes! They keep going two directions, they could fight two dudes at the same time." Seth chimed in, distracing Oobleck. Everyone in class could tell it was just a joke.

"Oh the horror! The horror of the chameleon brigade man! I've got genetic PTSD from it! Oh man the walls are speaking Menagerese!" Came the overdramatic freaked out played up panic attack of Dove as he slid into class, cowering and shifting around his head wildly as if to see a phantom Chameleon Faunus as he staggered 'fearfully' towards the rest of his team.

Russel started to crack up, dropping his writing utensil, looking around for the sources of their voices, "Alright...alright...a joke can be taken too far y'know?" Russel slapped Jaune on the back, "It's night vision, like you told me earlier, you dork."

"Yeah Jaune, remember like you talked about earlier?" Seth chimed.

"Yeah Jaune, earlier, I'm chiming in for the rule of threes despite not actually hearing about that." the open eyed wonder said as he handed Ooblek a note and plopped into a seat near Sky and Russel.

"Alright alright! You've had your fun, now pipe down!" Ooblek scolded in a half-hearted kind of way.

"Can I talk to you after class, teach?" Spike added, "Last interruption, I promise."

"Doctor." Seth corrected.

Ooblek sighed, "Of course, , don't interrupt me any farther…"

Russel sighed, leaning back...they tried their best to turn this for the better for Jaune, and hopefully talking to Oobleck after class would at least delay his massive essay, but they really needed to work on their communication skills…

"Now, moving on!"

**[Linebreak Losers]**

"What are you losers doing?" Cardin questioned, crossing his arms and shaking Sky awake.

The trio of team RDL were sitting around a table at the library...long passed lights out, phasing in and out of sleep as they chipped away at their mountain of books for hours on end-straight after they were out of class.

"Catching up on topics we should know." He replied, rubbing his eyes and sat up.

"You're just trying to get out of getting back to the dorm with me," Cardin cracked his neck with a small chuckle, "I know you all too well."

"Nah my dude I just awakened my sexual fetish for knowledge and the beast has taken over my life, my second head is the captain now, help." Dove said with a completely straight face

"Oh man you too?" Seth joked.

"He got me into it too, you should try it!" Russel gave a thumbs up.

"Wha...huh?" Cardin uncrossed his arms, shaking his head and trying to recover from the mind diddling he had just received.

"Would you prefer that the chameleon brigade has their sights on us and we'd die if we didn't study really hard? If you squint your ears really hard you'll hear the classical Menagerese word: Oowoo." Dove offered as an explanation instead, further confusing the muscle headed leader.

Cardin grit his teeth, "Stop messing with me, you three!" he slammed his fist onto the table, making Russel's head shoot up-since he had never looked up at the giant from his resting position, "You don't get to just jump me in the cafeteria and get away with it! Come on, we're going outside, right buddies?" he took a step back, repeating, "Right?"

Seth sighed, standing up and looking Cardin in the eye. "We want to be good people here, we don't have time to bully others and pick on Faunus when we are meant to be the pinnacle of Humanity. We have to lead by example and be good and fair to everyone, not just the few we like."

"'And don't do drugs kids, eat your vegetables, wear protection, and stay in school' Sky continued to say into the camera, reading his PSA script out loud." Dove said like he was narrating an audiobook "Like Jesus dude what is this a 2000's writing 101 hero monologue?" Dove said squinting

"What is going on here?!" Cardin demanded, actually really freaked out by how they were acting, "if you're messing with me, just fess up and I won't beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"This isn't a joke Cardin. Were done." Seth said, straightening his back and standing tall.

"Peer pressure, and self reinvention went horribly wrong, we're just going back to basics instead of following the flow of someone we don't actually agree with." Dove said leaning back in his chair.

"I just stumbled upon a motherload of quality faunus lewds and that's what turned me around," Russel gave a small, half-serious half-not smile.

Cardin grit his teeth, "I'm telling everyone about that!"

"Whatever kid," Russel shot back, Spike's old highschool sarcastic asshole instincts kicking back in, "You done talking yet?"

"I stumbled on his motherload of quality faunus lewds as well, I'm a true believer, that is the real cause of all this. Multilayered pussy euphemisms are my life now." Dove said with a grin as he threw another joking curveball.

"And I personally never had a problem with Faunus, in some cases they are a lot cuter than normal girls." Seth added.

"Now can you get out of my reading light, I'm trying to study so I don't end up like a stupid dropout waiting to happen like yourself," Russel shifted his attention to his book-a book on Faunus battle tactics.

Cardin growled, "You're lucky this is the library you little worms! Otherwise I'd put you through this table, I'm already at three strikes on property damage!" he huffed, turning around, not having anything to say after being socially steamrolled.

"Sure big guy." Seth said, sitting back down, reading a book on the War's of Remnant.

"Worms? Really? What are you a kooky kids show villain? Gonna strap us to some train tracks or something in our sleep?" Dove said, squinting- and looking normal for a moment before he went back to having his eyes open and glancing through another history book.

"You're so dead tomorrow, watch yourselves!" Cardin yelled back at them, slamming the library door shut-leaving the crew alone in the dark.

"Well guys guess we're gonna die of Trainicular manslaughter." Dove said dryly.

"If only it was Thomas, my life would be complete." Seth joked, flipping to the next page.

"Faunus lewds, huh?" they heard a familiar female voice from the shadows, and slight shifting around.

"Tailjobs for days man, gets the blood flowing, mmm." Dove said in complete monotone.

"That's sick!" Blake stood up, now visible in the moonlight through the windows, "I thought for a second you weren't as horribly awful as you have been, but now you're fetishizing them?"

"Whoa, don't put me in that group, I just think Faunus girls are cute." Seth said, looking over to Blake.

"It was a joke, lass," Russel took a sip of his cold coffee, "and what he said."

Was his voice...deeper?

"I can't believe you don't know what sarcasm is, you pure, innocent maiden." Dove said grasping the left side of his chest "Warms the heart to know your such a vanilla virgin to cynical things, so unjaded you'd never be in a Mistrali museum."

"Were you spying on us?" Russel questioned her calmly.

Blake sighed and narrowed her eyes, turning around, walking away with her way over exaggerated walk without a further sound.

It was pretty odd to witness, and Spike couldn't stop staring-for other reasons of course, he was a hotblooded teenager-but it was mostly at how odd everyone was compared to Earth.

"So...Dove...what's your actual name?" Russel turned back slowly towards his study group, "probably a bit late to be asking that, but…"

"Eh, call me T, nickname of mine before I got here." Dove said, flicking to the next page of his dry as hell history book.

Just because it was a fantasy world did not mean textbooks weren't still boring as all hell.

Spike hesitated for a moment, and then carried on trying to read, shaking the sleep of his nap from his eyes as he tried to remember where he was at.

"T, Spike and Seth. The three musketeers." Seth said, looking back to his book.

"The coincidence is uncanny, so I guess we should keep an eye out for the unexpected, given what's watching over us." Dove said with a casual tone, leg jerking with untapped energy as it tapped away on the ground.

"Fair point, but… what do you think will happen tomorrow? If Cardin does follow through, or someone else was listening in and noticed our… 'Odd' behavior do you think everyone will accept the new us or?" Seth asked, a brow raised.

"Carry sand in your pocket and don't even give him a chance to know what's going on," Spike finally spoke, "Not much else we can do...he would more than likely destroy us if we actually fought him."

"We're us as we are, everyone can deal with our 'decision' so to speak. And keep away from fighting Cardin, dickhead can have fun on his own, none of my business whatever bones he wants to pick with us, ain't got no obligation to play to his tune." Dove answered with a shrug "Not like we've got a reputation to uphold anyways."

"Well I for one want to have a positive reputation. If I'm stuck here I rather be the best person I can be given my circumstance." Seth responded.

"Me too, screw these guy's we're in, I don't want…" Spike threw in, but instantly pausing when something felt off-

His coffee...had gotten...warm?

"Have fun dropping the soap in front of Cardin on the daily, braver and more gaping a pair of men than I, you two are, that's for sure." Dove said "But yeah, would be nice, but just saying we've got nothing to lose from screwing off when he picks fights, we can curry favor in other ways that don't involve people pitying us for how much we get our asses handed to us." the brown eyed boy said with a wrinkled nose at the idea.

"You guys might want to hold me back a little, even if I don't stand a chance it won't stop me from trying to beat the shit out of a bully." Seth replied, closing the book and reaching over to a new one. "But… do you think people will accept us? I mean, we are kinda already seen as bad people, do you think anyone would change their mind?"

"Probably not…" Spike shrugged, "But then again, probably, these people aren't exactly like normal humans, they're hard to get a beat on. Ruby? Yes, Blake...that's...a hard no, but the rest?"

"Nowhere to go but up." 'T' said with an easy going smile, "Well sides from jail or something." he said with a chuckle.

"Well then my brothers in… new lives? Are you with me?!" Seth said, raising his hand out in the middle of the table.

"Take your cheesy musketeer thing and shove it," Russel shook his head, chuckling.

'T' bipped Seth's hand with a book "Cheers bitch." He said with a grin, tipping the book over and against his mouth like he was having a swig from a bottle of beer.

Seth smiled, sure it was cheesy but it was a fun kind of cheesy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Russel in the Hole**

He looked at himself in the bathroom's mirror, instantly at a loss for words; the moment he laid eyes on his alien face for the first time, he felt disconnected from himself...like he didn't even exist.

The blonde mohawk, the skinnier face, at least his eye color was the same.

He ran a hand through his hair, not really sure how he could actually make his hair look good, he hated the mohawk, hated the color, and he'd almost give anything to change how gross he felt.

He gasped, taking a step back...what the hell was going on with his hair?!

It started to flow...to droop, like it had became an amorphous jelly and started to run down his head. His other hand shot up to it, fingers going through the fluid, now panicking…

What the hell?

What the hell?

Was he dying? Did he get attacked by an assassin with an obscure semblance that was painlessly melting him starting from the hair? Was Russel so much of a dick he got a target painted onto him?

His hair suddenly stood up, turning back to normal and standing on end like he was a startled cat…

But it was white…

And hard...like they had become icicles…

He fell onto his ass, lightheaded, almost fainting like Dove did in the elevator, putting his hands on the side of his head…

Was he going crazy?

It made sense, waking up in the shoes of a RWBY character that barely existed, and now his hair was acting like it as a shapeshifting gremlin with a mind of its own...

"That can't be that easy, can it? Shiet, not a day and you're already making out with your soul, next time I blink will I be seeing a soul third base? If it's a home run I don't think I could handle being a soul uncle." T said standing in a stall after he finished taking a long piss.

Hydrate or Diedrate.

Spike's head jerked around to T, "What the actual...what?" he jumped up to his feet, "Excuse me, what the hell does that mean?"

"Your semblance is showing up and I made a joke where getting to smash your semblance means you know how that thing works and the build up is how more foreplay you're doing." T said with a shrug, walking over and beginning to wash his hands "Seems you're on the cusp of figuring out this crap." he explained his point of view on things.

Russel blinked.

"That...that makes sense…" he started feeling his hair again...it starting to feel normal and change into a relatively normal color...but not blonde, but brown.

"Guys, should I wear something different? This outfit is… very ugly to be honest…" Seth said, looking at the mirror.

"Yeah man, rock those apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur you've been eyeing you gaybo." T joked, drying his hands with way too many paper towels.

"But serious guys, I know I don't look handsome but I gotta do something with what I have." Seth replied looking over to them.

"We all have generic handsome faces, our battle outfits and casuals just look like trash. Just slap on your school uniform, you'll be fine. Need me to curl your eyebrows extra dainty like? Apply some blush so you feel extra pretty?" Dove said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, I just want to look good. I have my own look and now I have to throw that out the window to come up with a better one. This is important to me." Seth said, frustrated by a lack of an honest helpful answer.

Spike looked in the mirror again, watching his hair literally grow in front of his eyes...he took his hands back, seeing it stop.

"Wow, my hair looks worse now," he shook his head, wetting his hands, "I guess I'll just tie it back…bum a hair tie off of someone."

"Maybe you could do a Sokka, that'd be rad." T said with a grin to Spike, "As for you Seth, change it? The hell you want? I'm not a fashionista, and do we have any cash to even buy you swag and pretty dresses?" T said quirking a brow.

"I don't know anymore, I had a pretty decent look back home but I don't this Sky's body will work with that." Seth replied.

"At least it's all even now…" Spike sighed and tried to tame his hair with wet hands, "but it's...way too long."

In a span of just a few moments, it had become shoulder-length, and if it had to do with his semblance-

He had absolutely no clue what it could be.

Spike grunted, giving up, and started out of the library bathroom, "I'm done," he spat.

T gave one spare look at himself, not giving half a damn about it "Sanpaku eyes huh…" he mumbled quietly to himself, before rolling said eyes "I call first dibs on sleeping surfaces, no battle." T faux-shouted after Spike as he followed the lad "Maybe you should get a nappy ass weave and bust out some white guy dreadlocks." he jokingly suggested as the duo left.

Spike glared at him, "How can you not be freaking out over being in someone else's body? Like really, you're messing with the edgy persona I have going on by making me the odd one out!"

"I've got better things to repress or freak out about then the fact I'm markedly better looking and improved now, I might have a yeezy stupid haircut, but a dumb haircut is better then complete disgust." T said with a shrug, stated it blankly, like it wasn't much of a big deal of anything he said. "I'm just gonna pretend everything's alright and chill out, smell the roses, enjoy a new lease on life. No use freaking out about things I can't do anything about."

"I'm trying my best to take my mind off of what has happened to us Spike. If I dwelled on it long enough, I think I would shut down." Seth said, walking over to the bathroom door to leave.

Spike sighed, slipping out of the library into the almost empty halls, "I know class is at nine but...I need a walk...need some fresh air...waking up somewhere besides my bed really hit me hard."

"Wanna be alone?" T asked quirking a brow.

"I think we all need a bit of time alone. I'll be wandering the school grounds…" Seth replied, splitting off from the group gradually.

"Yeah, I guess," Spike sighed, "maybe I'll talk to a nice girl and this'll suddenly turn into a cool omake or whatever the hell they're called, whatever that...weeb genre is."

"It's 'Eroge'." T said with a straight face.

"Eroge," Spike corrected, "Instead of being scum of the Earth with our sins of lynching Cardin crawling down our back and threatening to get us back."

Safe to say T was grinning like a snake in his head.

"See ya losers," Russel picked up his pace and went ahead of the trio, looking for exit signs to get out to the garden.

"Adios Space Cowboy." T said, heading towards class, ready to sleep until class started.

**[Linebreak Space Cowboys]**

Seth walked down the halls of Beacon, staring out the window as the sun began to come up. All he could think of was how he was gonna survive here at Beacon with little idea how he should go about it.

Personally he had no problem being at Beacon, but being trapped inside someone else's body gave him a gnawing sensation in the core of his chest, like a ravenous hungry animal was eating away at him.

And then he felt something hammer into said chest with the force of a train-two palms the size of his face slammed into him and shoved him off course into one of the walls, he almost toppled over instantly from the push.

"Good morning, friend!" Cardin stepped forwards, pulling Seth up by his shirt, "I thought I told you to come back to the dorm last night, come on, lets go, buddy!" he dropped the smaller male, wrapping and arm around his shoulder and forcing him to walk along or fall.

Seth balled his hand into a fist and took a swing at Cardin, from his position, it was pretty pathetic, since he couldn't put his body into it while the bear held him.

Cardin stopped, feeling the strike, chuckling a bit, "Have it your way…" as he passed Seth's body into both arms and-

WHAM!

Cardin threw the smaller man over his head, Seth landing face first onto the floor behind him and flopping onto the floor, overcome with the sudden feeling of pain and only a vague realization of what had happened to him.

Cardin turned around, slamming his boot into the back if Seth's head as he laid there, pressing with more and more weight gradually, "Guess we can have the fun early, buddy, since you hit me first and all."

Seth couldn't see it, but Cardin had the grin only a sadist could have.

He let up, only a second, before jerking Seth's upper body up by his hair; kicking him under the chin with the force of a shotgun-Seth flipping over from the impact and slamming into the wall once again-the loud nose of aura shattering filling the air.

Cardin started towards him, then stopped, turning back around and starting to walk away, he couldn't keep going and not risk getting caught. No, if Sky wanted more, he'd get more, but only if he asked for it.

"Until next time, worm!" Cardin gestured behind him.

Seth attempted to stand up, but collapsed again, with the pain of having been hit by a massive truck. He spat a bit of blood, splattering onto the ground as he felt like he was about to die right there and then.

He wasn't hurt-at least not in any way that actually mattered, but the pain was more than he could bare. The blows could've possibly killed anyone who didn't have an aura...and…

Why did he have so little?

Seth took a moment to regain his strength, letting air enter his lungs after being winded. He gripped the wall, using it as his only support and he climbed back onto his feet. He rubbed his hand over his face, noticing that nothing had broken in spite of how hard he was kicked.

He wanted to run after Cardin, to break his neck and throw him into a den of Beowolves, but he knew that if he tried he would only be beaten further.

In his mind he was trying to figure out what he should do, sure reading and learning from teachers was easy, fun even. But fighting wasn't something he could ever fathom himself doing properly…

He could ask a teacher to help him, because if suspicion was raised and they knew that he wasn't good enough to stay; it could be problematic… He would have to find someone who could teach him hand to hand combat that wasn't a teacher...

But he only knew one person.

**[Linebreak Losers]**

Spike sat on his knees, staring at his own reflection in one of the garden's many ponds, his eyes, his hair...his face shape, running it through his mind over and over again until he wasn't freaked out anymore.

Though mostly, he thought about what happened...not just that morning, but throughout the day before.

Nothing else really stood out, but it was possible he had used his apparent semblance and didn't even realize it.

One thing quickly stood out to him, and he stood up, walking around the water as he thought about it-his coffee.

It had been on that table for who knows how long, he got it hot, sipped on it, feeling the taste get bitter as it got cooler and cooler. Then forgot about it-passed out for another period of 'who knows', and then _drank it cold_.

But the next sip?

Warm, not scalding, not fresh, but an odd warmth.

He turned the events over and over in his hands, looking for a possible connection of all the odd happenings, eventually dropping down again, running his fingertips in the water…

A sudden trait of it tore him from his stupor. He fell back, almost all the way to his back, calming himself down as well as he could, he was prepared for something odd to happen now.

The water of the pond was glowing. Not a strong, blinding light, much like the sudden warmth of the java, a faint, yellow change in its brightness. He stood up, creeping to the edge of the water, peering into it.

"What are you doing?" Russel turned around towards the voice the moment she uttered her first syllable.

Her met the blonde's purple gaze, her crossed arms, her raised eyebrow as she questioned the strange behavior of the bully.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, I'm making the pond glow!" Spike tried to put on a tough guy persona, came off more like a guy who got caught masturbating and was trying to act all 'everyone does it, shut up'.

"Uh-huh…" Yang slipped next him, then lowered her arms when she set her sights on the result of his unfocused attempt to find out what his semblance did, "Huh…" she shrugged, turning towards him, "Nice wig, by the way."

"It's actually not a wig-ow, damn it!" He tensed up, one eye twitching as Yang interrupted him by jerking his hair suddenly.

"How did-" she let him go, taking a step back, "How'd you do that? No seriously…"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out…" he rubbed his head, digging a hand into his pocket awkwardly, kneeling back down to the pond, "You should've seen it this morning, it was white."

"The pond or your hair?"

"My hair-spiked up like I was a cat who just got its tail pulled…" he stuck his fingers back in the water, "It got sharp too…and hard…" he looked up at her next to him, "Weird stuff's been happening all day, yesterday too...so I'm just gonna assume it's my semblance and not God dicking with me."

"Well, you're probably not the first guy who's had odd semblance related things happen to him, just keep some friends around if you don't wanna look like a weirdo playing in the pond," She made finger guns, putting a hip out in an attempt to pose, "Social tips with Yang!"

"Also, aren't you one of those guys that beat up Cardin in the cafeteria?" She questioned, not that she didn't know, but she just wanted to bring it up.

"Sky just kind of kick-started and I had to jump in…" He brushed some stray locks of hair out of his face, "...For some reason, I had to join in, well, I can tell you why I joined in, but I still can't actually believe it myself."

"Pun intended?" Yang smirked.

"Pun intended?" He questioned, taking his hand back out of the water as he felt another odd sensation from it-the feeling of fizzing bubbles running across his skin as the pond seemed to have become...sparkling water?

He shifted his attention to it, gasping as he watched _cold steam _rising from the small body of water.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop dicking with the pond now, you have a nice day!" he tried to avoid the situation-interacting with canon characters was oddly nerve racking like he was talking to some kind of celebrity…and it didn't help that Yang was hot.

"Hey, wait, which one are you?" Yang called after him as he took off.

"What do you mean?" Spike stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"What's your name, I mean?"

"Spike…"

He hesitated, realizing the mistake he had made.

"Spike...oh...I thought your name was Sky, I must've misheard, anyways, later weirdo!" Yang waved, taking off in a different direction, unknown to Spike she was going off to a group of friends to laugh about the interaction.

Spike sighed, shaking his head, he couldn't practice his semblance in the open, he'd thought people would be a bit more understanding, given they probably had a similar experience-

But he remembered who he was, where he was at. He was the generic bully, in an archetypal role, no writer on Earth would let him ever be painted in a good or even relatable light.

He winced running the situation over and over in his head, he really _was a _weirdo, and wasn't good at dealing with girls at all, especially not without a crew to give him a morale boost.

Though he knew, at the end of the day, he would probably get _something _right, if on accident, he wasn't a complete virgin, and had more girlfriends than any of his nerdy friends had, but these aren't normal women he would be interacting with- they were characters, and he was surprised he could have a half-way normal talk. Especially with his connection to Cardin.

And if he was being honest with himself, RWBY had better husbandos than waifus.

He was off to them gym, to wail on a punching bag until he was used to how his body operated, or class started, one of the two. He hadn't have gotten into a fight since Sophomore year, and though he was no slouch when it came to the art of fisticuffs, he knew he was gonna have to work _thrice _as hard if he didn't want to die.

**[Linebreak Losers]**

"Man these are some bitchin' croissants." T said, a brown paper bag in his left arm stuffed with the damn things, his right hand occupied by his scroll as he traced where his first class was.

Damn he needs a toothbrush now that he thinks about that, didn't want to repeat past mistakes now.

Should he set like eighty reminders to do that?

Eh too much work.

Closing his scroll, he reached into his bag, grabbed a croissant, and then tossed it in the air off of a random impulse.

"What." He said, staring at the roof as his breaded confectionary smacked into the roof before it fell back down, his hand darting to-

It wooshed by, so bizarrely fast that he slightly unbalanced himself, and undershot the croissant despite reacting late it bounced off the top of his arm- his body jerking to hug the falling meal to stop it from hitting the ground.

He stood there awkwardly, squished croissant pressing into his pant leg as he looked concerned, _and_ confused about this development.

And then he quickly realized the problem, having sucked up so many martial arts manga and anime that the explanation came second hand.

He got a 'power up', so his muscle memory is shot because he's just _too _much beyond his old strength.

Crap.

Wait a se- "Can I not say crap?" he said, squinting.

Why couldn't he curse like a sailor?

Frick was like his favorite wo-

"You've got to be kidding me…" the brown haired lad said, sighing.

He rushed to class- stumbling a bit before he reduced speed to a more sedate pace after he fell over once or twice.

Eventually he arrived to their first class, throwing open the doors, and sliding in, closing them gently as he wandered over to the table- ready to...train?

Yeah train.

He paid no attention to the couple of early timers that thought the same idea as him as he pulled out his copious amount of frenchy bread bois and slapped them onto where his...seat? Was?

He had no idea so someone would have to deal with him awkwardly shoveling croissants into a bag.

He took the empty brown bag, crumbled it into a tight ball...and then stepped up to the front of class in the semi open area, hocking the paper ball up-

And then throwing his hand out in a claw grip to nab at it.

Albeit even if he wasn't sure if this was his old shitty hand eye coordination or his body, he kept at it, picking and running up after it, over and over again, the silence filled with the noise of shoe skidding on floor, grunts, and more then one falling over like a dumbass.

But hey, those croissants were bitchin' delicious, and learning that bitchin' was allowed was great.

Wait…

Oh crap he could do that _Ippo leaf grabbing thing_!

This was an anime!

And that'd be hype!

Training was gonna be hype!

AWWWW YEEEEAAAAHHHH!

**[Linebreak Losers]**

Seth walked into the cafeteria, looking around at everyone eating breakfast as he looked for the person he needed. Truth be told it was unlikely that she would ever say yes, and even more likely to tell him to go screw himself.

But at this point it was really his only course of action. He found his target and walked over to their table, Teams RWBY and JNPR eating breakfast as they talked. Seth stood next to them, as they all took notice.

Pyrrha stood up sharply, slapping her hands on the table and glaring at Sky, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"

"No no, Pyrrha, it's fine…" Jaune timidly replied, "Cardin's the only one who does it...he just laughs."

Seth clenched his fist, although he knew everyone was unaware of the change; it didn't help that he was still angry at being accused for something he didn't do. But he held his temper and bowed his head to them slightly. "I'm sorry Jaune, I hope you can forgive me."

Pyrrha quirked a brow, sitting down, "What do you want?"

"They've been acting really weird lately," Yang turned around in her chair to face the bully, "Are you...are you Russel or Dove?"

"Sky?" Seth said, arching a brow.

"Sky? But I thought...what?" Yang blinked, "Okay, someone's lying to me...or maybe it's his first name no one uses?"

"Um… Well I'm Sky Lark… But you can just call me Seth." He said, a small friendly smile growing on his face.

"Why Seth?" Yang sipped on her juice box.

"Uh… Very Long story." Seth said, scratching the back of his head.

"Inside joke?"

"Something like that." Seth nodded.

"So uh...what brings you to our fine table, oh Cardin hunter?" Yang chuckled.

"Well uh…" Seth's words were caught in his throat. Despite mentaly preparing for this he was a bit shy when faced with actually asking for something. "I figured that… you would say no… but I figured I would at least ask…"

Yang's eyes widened, he better not be asking what she thinks he's asking...

"You see… I have a bit of a problem… and really you are the only person I can really ask this of." Seth nervously said, subconsciously delaying what he needed to ask her.

Nora was bracing herself, mouth open a little, ready to burst out in laughter the moment his sentence left his mouth.

Most of the others were either completely socially inept, or didn't give enough of a damn to react to what this awkward loser was saying.

"So… um… damn it… I was hoping that you-"

And then a bruise appeared on his face, Sky tumbled to the floor, subconsciously holding his cheek in pain, Yang was now on her feet with a fire in her eyes and a stone in her fist, "Watch your mouth around my sis, you creep!"

"Yang!" Weiss jumped up, grabbing one of the yellow flame's arms, "Calm down, Yang! Really!"

"Ow! The hell?! And Creep? Why would you say that?" Seth shouted, rubbing his cheek.

"Do you…" Yang took a step back as she lowered her stance, "Do you not...have an aura?"

"Yes… ow… it… broke earlier…" He said, the words bitter in his mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Yang dropped down next to him, "Never hit a guy with no aura, never hit a guy with no aura!"

"That hurt! What are your fists made out of, trucks?!" He said, rubbing his face, having almost forgotten the reason he came here for.

"Well, yeah, I punch Grimm!" Yang shot back.

"Nice to know I'm seen as Grimm in your eyes." Seth passively said, sarcastic in tone.

"Why yes, you ar-" Weiss was interrupted

"What? That's dumb, where did you get that impression!" Yang quirked a brow.

"The fact you hit me, Like A Truck." He said, sounding the last three words out.

"She didn't hit you _that _hard," Weiss crossed her arms, "If she hit you as hard as she hit Grimm, and you didn't have an aura, you'd be dead!"

"OH! That's reassuring!" He shot back.

"What do you want?" Yang cut to the point.

"I wanted to know if you could teach me how to fight hand to hand. Ow…" He said, his check still soar.

Yang blinked, standing up, just staring down at him wordlessly, the rest of the crew whispering amongst themselves. Weiss smirked, holding in a laugh, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I figured you would say no. Thanks for the bruse." He said standing up.

"Oh Ruby! I found you a sparring partner!" Yang smiled, looking back to her little sister, "And he's good looking too!"

"You're kidding, right?" Weiss dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Ruby questioned.

"You're kidding, right?!" Pyrrha snapped.

"Wait what?" Seth said, looking back in confusion.

"You help me teach my little sister, I'll teach you, yeah?" Yang suggested, "It makes sense to me! So why do you want to punch things now?"

"Is it Cardin?" Nora leaned onto the table, resting her chin on her hands.

Visibly everyone could see Sky clench his hand in anger at the mention of his name. "I'm gonna snap his neck…" He muttered under his breath.

Nora smiled, "Oh ho ho! I can't wait!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "Well, you can deal with him on your own," she huffed, storming off.

"Yeah! I second that" Pyrrha jumped up, walking off, jerking Jaune up and carrying him off by his shirt, ignoring his cries of 'hey! Hey! Hey!"

Ren calmly stood up, sighing, going with the rest of his team, knowing Nora would follow-and she did.

Blake just gave him an odd and hard to place look, but ignored him for the most part.

"Hey, guys!" Yang gestured for them to come back, "Come on!"

They ignored her.

"I don't like this, sis," Ruby chimed in, "But I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah! You can trust me!" Yang sat back down, "We'll be in the gym right after class, I hope you can at least take a punch with your aura on."

"Thanks…" Seth said, a bit unsure what just happened.

**[Linebreak Losers]**

With every single move, Spike looked and felt like he was drunk, lunging and stumbling, moving way farther than he thought he did and acting like the punching bag had moved on its own-his body wasn't his own, and no matter how hard he tried, he always stepped a bit _too _far, every hit a bit _too _hard and committed.

Now, this of course came with him knocking the heavier bag around like it was a speed bag, but at the cost of him almost toppling almost every strike, like his body was trying to force him into high-flying nonsense akin to what every other RWBY character did and he was fighting back with nothing but will power.

Thankfully, the gym was too empty for anyone to notice this early in the morning, in fact he was alone, and they really trusted these students a bit too much. Granted, his first clue of this should've been co-ed dorms.

Hunters probably have a massive amount of teen pregnancy...assuming aura doesn't stop swimmers from fertilizing eggs.

He felt too strong for his own good, a strength that was undeserved and that he couldn't possibly tame, and at the same time, was below everyone else's (Except maybe Ruby and Weiss). He really had to get the others into doing this to get used to how physically capable a RWBY character's body was.

It had taken him about a full hour to get used to himself, and it was only slightly more so, but nonetheless, much better, at least he felt that way. He dropped down on a bench and caught his breath, thinking more to himself about more than just 'oh god, too far!' and 'Don't swing that far hard, you git!'.

He was much more confident in his ability to take on others, his lack of physicality not carrying over to this universe, thankfully, but he also knew his problems of suddenly being much stronger and faster weren't even close to being gone.

Though, no strength in the world was ever going to make up for the fact that he didn't fight for a living, and everyone else-namely Cardin-did. So more than likely, he was still doomed, just slightly less so.

It wasn't until his '8:50' alarm went off that he realized that he had forgotten to eat-and that meant one thing.

Today was going to be hell.

Especially since he had spent all his energy swinging like a giant and dancing like pedal in the wind-a very heavy wind that overtook the pedal, but a dance in the wind nonetheless, he could _probably _get back to dancing like he did when he was picking fights almost weekly and still in his old body with time.

But that again, still won't be enough.

It was a scary thing, knowing anyone could kick your ass on a whim, and made even worse by the feeling of being knocked off your throne. He used to be a beast that craved action (Lol, more like an edgelord like anger issues) and would deck anyone first excuse he got. He had the confidence in his ability and (mostly) the other person's lack thereof to back it up.

And now everyone scared him…

He sighed, standing up, realizing he had wasted another minute, and pulled his map up on his scroll, locating his first class of the day, making off as fast as he could through the unfamiliar campus with a brisk pace. He wanted to be early, to make a good impression with his teachers to stave off the bad.

"Oh! Hey there, Red! Long time no see!" he was greeted by a stranger the moment he got into the hallway, a dude about the same size as him with slightly more bulk-it was a character Spike had never seen before-

"Excuse me," Spike eased around him, trying to shrug him off, didn't even bother to take in what he looked like, he clearly wasn't that important if he wasn't in the sho-

Spike winced, is head jerking back as he stopped his movement out of instinct, "Almost didn't recognize you with the hair," the mysterious character smirked, jerking Spike back by the hair, "Come on man, lets skip class like the good ol' times, back before you started talking to that Cardin guy…"

The man's hand was suddenly forced out of Russel's hair, as it shot up and hardened into white liberty spikes with the durability of cold iron. Forcing his fingers out of the bully's brown locks-and allowing him to get free.

Spike jerked around, quick-stepping back and almost tripping from having to use his odd leg strength under pressure-he threw his arms up in a defensive pseudo-boxing stance and questioned, "Woah woah, what the hell?"

"You don't just pork a man's sister in their dorm, Red! And then you turn around and call her a mule like you're suddenly a racist?!"

'_Not good, dear God, not good at all!' _Spike thought.

The offending Faunus cracked his neck, long orange-red hair shifting from side to side with the movement, floppy brown ears cocked like he was a loaded musket with two hammers, and green feline gaze almost sharp enough to cut the bully down.

"Listen man, I think there's a misunderstanding!" Spike reasoned, stepping backwards slowly, "Maybe she took a joke too seriously?" he grasped at straws-the last thing he needed was a throwdown right here, right now.

"Stuff it, human!" he chuckled, "Get down and grovel and I'll send you on your way!"

"You're kidding…" Spike lowered his arms and idly put them into his pocket, "You might as well beat my ass now then! And make sure it only takes a couple minutes, I don't wanna be late to class."

His hair was now floppy again, and this time, a slight tinge of orange to the mix of brown-with a slight wave of warmth to match.

"I can't tell if you're prideful or a little coward, so I'm just gonna call you both!" He raised a fist, clearly not trained for even a second how to fist fight, he threw it back as far as he could as he charged at Russel, "And if you insist!"

He brought his arm down like a jackhammer, ready to pummel the surrendering bully-

And the pain of all nine hells suddenly overtook him-all focused on his eyes as darkness overtook him with his eyelids forcing themselves closed. His fist struck nothing but air, he cried out in pain and surprise from the agony of unknown origins.

He stumbled back, rubbing his eyes-feeling something coarse and rough and irritating, and it was getting everywhere!

"Pocket sand, _bitch! _Good to know aura's not perfect!" Russel smirked, "Farewell, pussycat!"

"Argh-Russel!" the stranger screamed as he tried to blink as much as he could with his face buried in his hands, gritting his teeth. He didn't need to try to defend himself while blind it seemed, thankfully, knowing Russel was taking off, he screamed once more, "Next time I see you, I'm gonna fu-"

He was cut off by pain, and the fact that the curse had been robbed of all his air. Russel wasn't the strongest man in the hall, but any hunter could at least throw a punch...and this one struck home right in the breadbasket and forced the wind out of him and knocked him on his ass.

"Good to know I can wind ya too! See ya, fag! This handsome devil's a wiley one!" and this time, Spike actually took off, knowing damn well that trying to milk this any further would lead to a _real _fight, and that would not be a favorable situation for him.

He tried to formulate something else he could do as he fled with his tail tucked between his legs, that fake surrender into pocket sand combo wasn't going to work on the same person twice, and thus far, it was his only trick.

But oh the fun to be had with this new information, the eyes were still the keys to the kingdom, even with aura on the field.

**[SSHHH-SHA!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dishonorable Fight Class**

The sun was shining, the wildlife didn't really exist around Beacon because of all the explosions, the grass was growing, and honestly he kinda wanted to move because man he hated it.

Least it was leaning on the colder months it seemed, so he wasn't melting, god he hated nature.

Good to look at, itchy and sweltering to touch, he'd prefer to exercise his god given right to use the A/C.

Either way he decided to pop a squat and lay on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head like a dumbass, but he needed to think.

Who needed to think?

He did, T, Dove Bronzewing now technically now he guessed.

Thinking on it, as he had been thinking- though his thoughts before the moment were more focused on school crap and wrangling his mind onto the correct topic- he probably shouldn't be so…'get over it loser' about the whole other body thing.

The other two probably actually liked their body's, not everyone had a lot of hate and disgust directed at themselves.

Honestly this entire situation was a...full on improvement on his _everything_.

And he...kinda liked that honestly.

Albeit, what...did he want to do with himself?

He didn't pretend he'd ever end up back home, he was dead, so to speak, back home. No use crying over it, least until say, going back home dropped on his lap.

Then he'd feel pretty emotional, but otherwise, oh well.

He...wasn't sure he wanted to screw with the story, as it was supposed to happen, least without talking to the other guys about it. He...didn't really want to get involved.

Dying pointlessly whenever any of the bad guys breathed on him wasn't really his idea of a good time, and they might send assassin's if they realize what he may or may not have done.

So...what to do?

He guessed...attempt to live the American dream?

Find a steady job, a girl, have 2.5 kids, maybe pick up some hobbies or something.

That or get really into training since it was rad as hell to actually be an anime character, even if he'd probably never stack up to all the other characters without some mystical sensei type person accelerating his training by 1000% faster than normal, ah la Kenichi.

No reason he can't do both…

So training and flirting, not that bad he guessed, though on options...not really much of any, all things considered, either too extroverted, bitchy, going to die, out of his league, or basically already taken and/or not his type in terms of the girls available at Beacon, and he had no idea when the hell any of the other girls from the other schools would arrive.

He kinda wanted a girl who could protect him honestly because hell if he was probably ever gonna stack up to the wacky anime levels of anything in the world, so he'd prefer not to try his hand at the normal girls, and aim for huntresses.

Plus huntresses were hot _and _fit and he was in fact not a cold blooded lizardman eunuch.

So...guess he'd bum around Beacon on the search, and maybe see if he can't schmooze the out of towners once they arrive.

With that little bit of meditation, he supposed he should get his ass off the frickin' ground and get to combat class, which he'd probably look forward to more if he was _actually_ Dove, or well, someone with any inkling of skill in the art of beating the snot out of someone else.

But hey, maybe he'd come to like it sooner rather than later.

**[Linbrook losoors]**

Glynda Goodtits stood in the center of the massive arena, scanning the smaller class she had to teach for this day's combat class, tapping away at her scroll as she lazily and robotically read off the matchups.

"Today's sparring biases are, Pyrrha Nikos challenging Jaune Arc-"

"Accepted!" Jaune threw his hand up.

"Cardin Winchester challenging Dove Bronzewing."

Dove kinda wished he could say the non censored Frick word.

God frickin' dammit.

Cardin glared at Dove across the room, mouthing, 'accept, damn it' to this moment's target for a revenge beating.

Dove rolled his eyes, weirding Cardin out at seeing the fox eyed boy had eyes and they did _eye things_, T spoke up "Accepted." he says with a sigh, better Cardin than Yang he guessed.

"Ruby Rose challenging Weiss Schnee."

Yang punched Ruby in the arm, making her yelp, "Ow!" she rubbed her arm, "Yang-"

"You were _supposed _to fight Sky!" Yang glared.

"I don't _wanna _fight Sky!" Ruby moved one seat over from Yang, looking at her feet, "He's a bully, Yang!"

"So? That just means you get to hit him, smart one!"

"Accepted!" Weiss shot up, making Yang growl.

"Tabby Troy challenging Russel Thrush."

"Accepted?" Spike chimed in, assuming that's how it worked...who the hell was that anyway? Probably just some background character Russel had beef with-

And then it dawned on him who it could be.

"Yeehaw I spose." T mumbled, having...a vague gameplan.

He was screwed if Cardin could just beat him through raw physicality, a strength type meathead character.

Or just through not being a rube and having some skill, but he hoped the guy had giant stupid holes in his combat skillset like Ruby.

**[Linebreak Losers]**

"Russel..." Tabby growled, a large smile on his face-it was indeed who Spike thought it was, the boy he had sanded in the face, this time he had his weeb-ass samurai armor on, a weeb-ass katana strapped to his side, but no helmet.

Thankfully, no helmet.

He turned his body fully to Spike, the sun gleaming from his blade as he produced it from its scabbard, "You know being gay isn't a god damn disease, right?!" he yelled, "I can't just get it from just hanging out with my brother!"

"I'm sorry?" Spike blinked.

"You called me a faggot in the hall! Now you're insulting my brother too? Now you're _really _done for!"

"Language, Troy!" Glynda scolded.

"S-sorry...ma'am…" Tabby winced.

"I didn't literally mean 'gay' you comic book villian, you know what? Nevermind," Spike sighed, raising his fists and bracing himself, "Let's just go, Pussycat!"

"Russel, for my sister's honor and so that I may sleep like a baby at night, I am going to throw you into the depths of despair!" He pointed his blade with one arm, fixated on his 'rival', demanding, "Take out your daggers, Red!"

"Mono a mono, come on!"

"Pfft, once this blade is drawn, it must taste blood!"

The bell sounded, prompting for Tabby to lunge at Russel like he was an absolute madman trying to chop a tree down from as many angles as possible-

Spike grit his teeth, seeming to just take the attacks(though he was actually trying to dodge all of them), feeling the basically pointless blade bounce off his aura leaving nothing but a wave of pain with each strike, he knew he couldn't do this forever, so with a quick step forward he lashed out-

Fist connecting with the blur of movement, right in his chestplate, he was knocked a tad off balance from the decently placed punch-but his aura was unscaved.

Tabby jumped back, slipping into wrath guard, and readied a massive strike towards Russel's head-making him crouch down slightly and-

'_**Oh Jesus Christ what the hell happened to my legs?!'**_

Russel was tripped up, falling towards the ground, Tabby had feinted high and dropped low to take out Spike's legs-his speed making such a sudden change in blade placement actually possible.

Russel flinched, before he had even landed, Tabby reared his blade back, reading to thrust the point into his stomach as he plummeted, he threw his arms up and-

"Huh?" Tabby was suddenly jerked down-almost to the ground-by his sword, Ruseel had grabbed his katana by the blade and held on as tight as he could. The kitty cat blinked, actually perplexed by this odd move, thinking to himself, '_did this madman actually just grab a sword?!'_

Spike held onto it, not letting go, not making any move to follow up-just held it in place.

"Let go of it, you stupid human!" Tabby demanded, starting to jerk on the handle, trying to force it out of his grip, "Who actually grabs a man's Tachi?"

He grit his teeth, pulling as hard as he could against Russel-who was using his dead weight against the blade, and was it getting...warm?

Warmer and warmer as they played a game of tug of war over the sword, warmer and warmer until it was hot-hotter and hotter until it was burning!

"Argh, Russel!" Tabby yelled, "Let it go!" He started screaming every word in pain as the sword started to glow with heat, Spike did his best to hide the fact that he was _holding onto a red hot metal object_. Even with the odd heat, neither combatant let go-until Russel did.

All at once, Russel dropped the blade, Tabby feel back sharply onto his ass with the burning katana in his palm-and Russel was on top of him as soon as he fell, gripping the weapon once more.

Tabby trying his damndest to keep his weapon away from Russel was exactly what he wanted, and now Russel was free to _wail _on the Faunus's face, since his defence was completely abandoned.

Russel had produced one of his blades in icepick grip as he moved to mount the Tabby, jabbing it into his throat, his eyes, and sometimes his temples-over and over and over and over!

Tabby, now holding his eyes shut instinctively, feeling harsh metal ram into his windpipe and eyelids with the force of a sledgehammer, a burning piece of steel in his hand that he was trying to keep from Russel-and the dagger was getting hotter with each jab-aura or not, his body was freaking out on its own. Even if he knew he wasn't going to lose an eye, or have the knife go through his throat, it didn't matter, he _felt _like it could happen.

He let go of his burning katana, moving his arms in front of his head and trying to push Spike's arm aside each time it hammered, but since he couldn't see-he couldn't get a beat on where the blade was at.

Spike chucked the hot sword off to the side, not actually wanting to use it.

He did eventually get Spike off him from half a minute of trial and error, managing to push him off to the side and stumble to his knees, holding his face and throat in complete agony...who knew how many times spike had hammered into those weak spots individually? Thirty times for each one? Fifty Times? _**A hundred times?**_

Spike reached into his pocket, waiting for the Faunus to move his hands, open his eyes, and make a move-

And when he did, Spike blinded those eyes once again-with sand!

"Oh, come on!" Tabby screamed, moving his hands in front of his face again, then down again to try to defend himself, but it was no use-without being able to see Spike, he was free to force him to the ground-

Spike found a space in-between Tabby's lower plates, ramming his not red hot dagger into it, he then booted the Faunus in the face to knock him over, abd stomped the knife once-twice-three times-moving it deeper into his armor with each strike.

"Forfeit! I forfeit!" the Faunus caved, covering his face like a defeated animal, Spike instantly stopped, dropping to his knees, catching his breath…

"You really _don't _train your boys how to fight people, do you?" Spike looked up and questioned Glynda, a large smile on his face…

Glynda...was _**pissed...**_and disappointed_**...but mostly pissed.**_

"What do you even call that display, ?" Glynda huffed, she wasn't going to take action, nor could she, as much as she wanted to disqualify Spike for fighting like such a...hooligan, there weren't any rules in battle.

Spike fell onto his back, seriously surprised her could muster anything close to a victory, but RWBY characters weren't known for fighting smart, or being smart for that matter.

"I call that, _winning_," Russel chuckled, rubbing the parts of his body that still hurt, "Barely...if he didn't try to fight over his katana so desperately, he probably would've _destroyed_ me," Russel sat up, crawling over to the cat that was still trying to cope with sand in his eyes, patting him on the shoulder.

The crowd was a mix of claps, glares, baleful utterances, a background character booed, and Nora cheered-having been thoroughly entertained by the scuffle. Yang liked his hustle as well, though to a much lesser degree.

"Get some grappling and fist-fighting in, and then you'll best me every time," Spike suggested, and started to work his dagger from his opponent's armor, "Hold still, I don't know what your aura's at."

"Shut up! You only won because-"

"Yeah, I know," Spike chuckled, cutting Tabby off, "You're better than me, act like it," Spike worked the hot knife from the armor, placing it in his belt and _praying _it cooled off before it got through his aura.

Spike picked the slightly larger male up and started to carry him out of the arena, "I'm gonna take him to a sink to get this sand washed out, be right back!" he waved to Goodwitch as he let himself out.

**[Linebreak Winners]**

Spike stole his fricking plan and now he sat in the locker room with his thumb up his ass, armor crappily tied onto himself, and a hand full of a sword he didn't even know how to use.

Thank goodness for the lack of cameras, and the soundproofed walls that concealed the gunshot when he figured out how the thing worked.

He...really had no resources, his attempt at constructing an IED wasn't going to work because he didn't have a pair of pliers and also handling dust munitions is dangerous as hell and he didn't have the _time._

So...one sword, the thing had two barrels and had a single trigger, and shot around 12 shots of low caliber dust munitions before he had to pull a got dang mag out and clank it in.

The gun was basically an afterthought, and he wondered what kind of fetish Dove and Ren have with shitty useless weapons that really would only work on civilians and literally nothing else that they would be fighting on a daily basis.

Nonetheless he had a sword and a pea shooter to fight Cardin who might as well be a Dark Souls boss and he's the cuck game reviewer who doesn't know how to read the tutorial and jump properly.

Maybe...he should treat this like a Dark Souls boss?

That...probably would be a better plan, if he remembered to actually take into account the fact that Cardin _wasn't_ a rube with like 5 attack patterns.

The door of the locker room was almost kicked open, in poured, Spike Spiegel carrying some space pussy (Read: Some rando asshole who called himself spike carrying a catman ).

"I spent ten minutes looking for the men's room, forgetting the fact that these are co-ed locker rooms for some _unholy reason_," Spike commented as he walked in and noticed his team mate.

"No you didn't, what?" Tabby questioned, having calmed down as he waited for the sweet release of water in his eyes to fight off the sand.

"Ssshhh...comedy, my boy," Spike hushed.

"I'm only gonna complain when some girl breaks all of my ribs with one punch." T said jokingly with a grin- slipping into a cheerful facade naturally like he usually did.

Spike dropped the kitty to his knees, turning a sink on and forcing his face into its running water, before backing off seeing that the teasing didn't fan out like he wanted, Tabby let himself linger in its full brunt, before pulling out, "Oh, that happened to a guy last week! I thought you were there for that."

"Yang?" Russel questioned, quirking a brow.

"Yang," Tabby confirmed, his eyes now clean of Anakin's worst nightmare.

"Yang." T joined in, crossing his arms and nodding his head sagely as his eyes shut.

"Yang?" a fourth, feminine voice joined in, having slipped into the locker room after Spike and his apparent nemesis.

"You know, the girl's locker room is two doors down," Spike joked, a joke she was sure to not get.

"That's my brother…" Tabby noted.

"Wait-nonono, you're messing with me, right?" Spike took a step back, now staring 'her' up and down to confirm 'her' gender.

He was the smallest in the room, standing a few inches shorter than Russel, long hair brushed back into a long braided ponytail-mostly white, with black and muted orange mixed in like blots of natural colored hair dye were dropped onto him from overhead-some patches having lines and stripes like it was a tabby's pattern, some not.

He had calico cat ears to match his hair, though they mismatched, one with tabby stripes, one with plain coloration, like they were sewn together from different patches and cloths. He wore the standard Beacon uniform-albeit the female one, and wore a slight bit of makeup normal for a school day. His eyes were the same color as Tabby's-with a slight flame to them as he glared at Spike.

Spike swallowed, his mouth now dry, turning his vision away, pretending to scan the room for his locker.

"From Yang Xiao Short to Yang Xiao Long." T said pointing at Spike, before hopping up "Anyways I'm going to go die, cya guys at lunch." as he walked out.

"Why was he carrying you?" Tabby's brother looked to him, crossing his arms, quirking a brow.

"He was getting me to a sink," Tabby rubbed the back of his neck, being slightly intimidated by his shorter, girly brother, "He threw sand in my eyes."

"He threw sand in your eyes?!"

"Calm down, Cali, we just finished a fight, you can beat the crap out of him later," Tabby stood up, water still dripping from his hair onto the floor, "I'm gonna get to class before Glynda gets sus' about our absence," he slipped by his brother, into the hall…

Spike turned his vision back, simply waving at the femboy before trying to follow-

Cali stuck his hand out, pressing it firmly into Russel's chest, stopping him in his tracks, eyes narrowing as he cracked his neck, "This is for my sister, dickwad…"

Spike reached up, gripping the offending and ripping it from his chest, shoving the bottom of his palm into the trap's chest to force him a couple steps back as he got into stance. He reached to his belt, pulling his daggers free and tossing them both aside.

Cali smirked, "Remember what happened last time?" he giggled a bit as he balled his hands into fists, taking on a textbook stance straight out of school, and while Spike didn't recognize the martial art-it was very clearly practical and practiced, "I'm not gonna lose to some cock-sure, limp-dicked faggot who fights with pretty little knives and not his hands!"

Spike gulped.

**[Linebreak Faggots]**

"I have no idea how to stretch." He said to himself out loud, it was odd hearing a different voice, but he'd get use to it, but aside from that, he tried to emulate every stretch he'd seen from shows and other such media, and the few he'd picked up on his own, limbering up before the fight.

"Hope you're ready to eat floor Dove." Cardin said with a sneer as he rested his mace on his shoulder and glared across the arena.

"Oh and bite the pillow? Oh Cardin, how forward, and in public? Kinky." Dove said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows as he stood up proper...well it was basically wielding his sword like a baseball bat but at least he was '_combat ready!'_.

"Dove!" Glynda spoke in a higher voice, rankled about it as all heck.

"Yeah yeah we're all adults don't be a grandma or a virgin about it and slap the execute Dove button." Dove said rolling his eyes at her as she huffed and pressed the button on her scroll that rang the starting bell.

Dove rushed forward to get more towards the center, stumbling a bit here and there as Cardin rushed to meet him, the two getting close to the center when Dove slid to a halt, grabbed his sword blade and braced, Cardin grinning and lifting his mace hi-

And then Dove just...dodge rolled?

It was clumsy as all hell, but Cardin stopped his swing and had to turn on a dime to followed him, coming with an underhand swing as Dove came to a stop and rose to a kneeling pos- and he rolled! Again!

He didn't follow this time, observing as Dove rose up-

He didn't expect to be peppered by the barrage of shots, his mace slow to react- Dove, Dove _didn't do that_…?

From kneeling he placed the flat of his palm on the top of his blade, bracing it as he let off a staccato of shots at the powerhouse as he rose, a lot missed, but some managed to let out a satisfying noise of shots hitting, his sword clicking to inform him it was out of shots already- which was pretty annoying.

He stood back up fully, and around then Cardin decided sitting around was stupid and he was gonna _hit this little dweeb_.

Again, Dove did something weird, tossing his sword to his left hand, and then held his sword out as far as he could get it to reach, his body standing turned to the side, his eyes glued to the ground or something he didn't know.

He slid forward, stepping confidently as he reared his mace back to smack the sword out of his hand- the thing seemed to be pointing at his face for some reason- and then his mace met air.

What?

And then he was smacked in the face by something that felt vaguely like a girly slap, his vision engulfed by sword as he flinched, swinging back to smack it out of his face but again missing- his vision regained, he saw Dove leaning back, both hands on the handle of his sword, nowhere near where he was swinging.

He realized pretty late that he'd panicked and over swung when he couldn't bring his mace back to block, Dove's sword stabbing hard into-

He dropped his mace, gripping his dick and crumpling like a building getting demolitioned by a wrecking crew.

He lay there, a couple tears threatening to leak out as he stared at the floor- after a moment getting the willpower to look up and see…

'Where'd Dove go?' was his thought, accompanied with his head getting smashed into the ground- and then a familiar feeling of a dust explosion.

Dove had just played one of those 'Test of Strength' games with his head, having easily figured ?out the dust function given it was a got dang button right above the handle.

Cardin was blasted away as his mace was blasted the other- Dove not having the strength to hold onto the thing's recoil as he fell over and it flung itself into the opposite wall.

"That's right folks, ayhyuck." He grumbled, getting up and grabbing his sword, slapping in a new mag and keeping an eye on Cardin, then his eyes strayed to the aura board.

It was way too full for how hard that felt.

Cardin rose with a pissed off look, glaring daggers-

"I forfeit!" Dove said happily, resting his sword onto his shoulder.

"What?" Glynda said, confused look overtaking her pissed one at the dick stab.

"What?" Cardin said, outrage in his voice as he looked flabbergasted

"What?" T said, looking at the two like they were stupid "I don't see a point in continuing." he said, rolling his eyes "I can't output enough damage before Cardin would be able to figure out how to deal with my tricks and evasions." he said with a shrug "I don't want to waste my time on pointless fighting when I could be productive." he said, turning and walking away.

"C-Cardin...wins…" Glynda said, too thrown off by the change in fighting style and the abrupt quitting to really argue.

"_What?_" Cardin echoed, gritting his teeth, "Don't think you spared yourself the beating…" he muttered.

**[Linebreak Losers]**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Up until this point the character of Seth (previously named Hazy) was being written by a different author, the third member of the writing team working on this fic-he however had much too ambitious plans and had many conflicts of interests (the owner of this account is the lead writer), so we had to cut him off the team. I will not get onto him for taking the premise of this fic beat by beat if he decides to do it in the future-I can not guarantee that Ssitrop and I can recreate the same 'magic' Seth had going for him, we however will try our best. )**  
**Chapter 4: Vendetta: SBCT (Sabrecat)**

They stared each other down, neither taking a step towards each other, as Spike raised his fists into his sloppy wannabe boxer stance, legs almost pacing in place like he was about to run or jump away at any second. Though, if Tabby was anything to go off of, Spike was going to take every hit whether he liked it or not.

They were too damned fast for him to move and weave around.

Cali suddenly leapt into punching range, like he was about to make a quick strike as he did, but instead, he didn't, he stood there, almost taunting Spike, begging for a response.

Spike obliged, opting for his tried and true (so far) strat to beat aura-go for the breadbasket, a quick step forward into a straight-

He was suddenly stopped, his lungs suddenly dry and screaming in pain as they begged for air, Spike was knocked a step back from the counter-the counter that struck true right where Spike was aiming for on Cali. Spike's arm still outstretched and way out of guard, Cali grabbing it at the wrist and elbow and jerking Spike towards him-and into his knee-also striking the breadbasket.

Letting go of his arm, Cali ducked low and came up-tucking his fist under Spike's chin and sending him even further back. Back-first into a row of lockers, the first one giving slightly when his body impacted but not toppling.

Spike's eyes widened as Cali threw his right arm back, ready to throw everything behind a raging strike as he screamed-his girly voice now being the scariest thing Spike had ever heard in his entire life.

Spike moved his head to the side, gritting his teeth, eyes clinching tightly as-

CLANG

CLANG

CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG

Spike felt air brush his face as Cali struck the locker behind him, narrowly missing Spike's nose, sending it flying back into the next one in the row-Spike falling down as what he was leaning on was suddenly ripped away.

The lockers crashed into one another-until it reached the end of the line, and like with a Newton's Cradle-sent the on the end through the air at mach 10-

Straight through the wall, through the gym, and almost through the opposite wall.

Cali fell to one knee, almost onto Spike, after the massive hit, as if he had catapulted himself after his foe, fist hitting the ground like striking the locker did nothing to stop the blow and poor balance is what stopped the follow-through from spinning him clear around.

Spike gasped after realizing what the kitty had just done-after how hard that locker was hit sunk in, he leapt up and shoved Cali over before stepping away.

Being in punching range was not okay anymore, being _within the same damn continent of this monster was no longer okay_.

With no sand in his pocket, he needed another out, he needed to do whatever was in his power to make sure the trap couldn't punch him like _that_.

_**Because he would probably die, intentionally or not**_**.**

A cocky grin grew across Cali's face as he rose calmly to his feet, seeing the state of shock he had put Russel into-for the second time!

Spike backed into a locker, hearing something-click as he made contact with it-or rather, when his back pocket made contact with it. The back pocket that contained his scroll-

It was his locker.

He felt the cold metal, feeling it turn slowly colder as he contacted it.

When he was shocked, things turned colder...and began to resemble...white ice...his hair became icicles when he touched it.

What did his ability do?

How did it work?

Everything about his body, his new being-was just so confusing, like he wasn't who he was supposed to be!

"Is your stillness a sign of surrender?" Cali raised lowered a fist to his waist as he approached-like he was ready to throw a pretty lazy uppercut from there, "Just because you're not gonna fight back, doesn't mean you're not gonna get hit, you racist sack of-"

"Pocket sand!" Spike jammed his hand into his pocket, cutting Cali off with the yell, Cali suddenly closed his eyes shut, expecting to be bombarded with sand.

But none came.

Cali chuckled, opening his eyes, "Decided not to run after that? Odd move…eh?"

Cali looked around, started to jerk his body around, there was no Spike in sight, "Where the hell did you go?!" he demanded-and then his vision locked onto Russel's locker.

The door, white, but near one of the hinges, oddly translucent and looked as if it was melted and liquid-though it also seemed to be reforming itself back into its original shape, with its color returning right behind.

Cali let dropped his guard, stomping up to the locker, "Hiding in the locker with your semblance, huh? Too slow!"

He grabbed the locker's handle, feeling it was unlocked, and pulled the door open, gazing at its contents-a change of clothes, some dust rounds, but not much else, notably, no Russel inside.

_**Wait, was that a hand coming out of the other side?! **_

No-it was the opposite, it was a hand _leaving _the locker from that side, the space around it clear and liquid, rapidly becoming solid again.

And then, with a grunt-the locker started to topple over towards Cali!

Spike slammed his body into it from the other side, trying his damndest to knock it over onto the trap, and to his surprise, it started to tumble! It fell, suddenly and quickly over Cali, trapping him in between the open locker and the floor-

And the door?

It slammed shut, Spike hit the 'close door' order on his locker app as it fell, and that thing shut with a decent amount of heft behind it.

Cali started to beat on the locker, panic now overtaking him as the trap was now trapped in a tomb that smelled like sweaty teenager and gunpowder, yelling, "No! Please! Let me out! I'm sorry!"

Spike got some distance from the locker, hearing it lock as he got away, taking a moment to breathe as he popped open the locker relocation app, considering sending the trap somewhere-but he didn't know where he should.

Things became an amorphous slime when he thought about his broken identity, a lack of a sense of place in this world-and not much of one in his own.

Things became hotter when he was in the full swing and mood of a fight, when he was getting 'heated', one could say.

Spike found the coordinates of Ozpin's tower...beginning to send a report to administration about being assaulted in the locker room, ending it off with a 'you'll see the one who did it soon.'

This sort of thing probably happened all the time, Ozpin being uncaring about the massive property damage in the cafeteria, and Glynda having that very slow Fix it Felix power.

He punched in the coordinates of Ozpin's tower, hitting 'send', looking up to see the locker's thruster beginning to fire…

He had now 'won' three 'fights' by being a cheating bastard, and he could also chalk this one up to a Jojo level asspull.

"It's on? It's on! Where is it going?! Where are you sending me?!"

Spike heard the femboy scream, looking up at the locker, then back down at his scroll, sighing-as he canceled the take off.

He knew damn well that if it was Tabby or Cardin in that locker, he would let it take off, but being the easily biased prick that he is, he had to concede for a pair of thigh highs-especially on a girly boy.

He knew trap energy was too damn rare to burn that bridge.

He only wished he could take back that report.

But hey, maybe the school hating him will make Ozpin not believe him?

"Oh thank god...oh thank god…" he heard Cali's panic lift slowly off of him as he spoke. Spike made his way to the locker, slamming his foot on it.

"So I thought surrender didn't spare the beating, huh?" he knew it was going to be _loud as hell _in there.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm not normally like this!" Cali whined, "I-"

"Where's your testosterone at now, huh?" Spike kicked the side of the locker, "Not much of a tiger now, are ya kitty?"

"You did my sister wrong, of course you were going to piss me off!"

Spike paused, sighing again, as he sat on the sideways locker, putting his elbows in his lap, "Yeah...yeah...I...I can respect that…but, is assaulting students in the locker room really the image you want to have, kitty cat?"

"S-stop calling me that…" Cali blushed, then yelled, "Stop calling me that!"

"Yeah yeah, faunus N-word and all that, sorry...okay?" Spike swallowed, trying to think about going about this convo, "...Cardin's not exactly a nice guy, alright? And he's not exactly a weak guy either, and he's not exactly a _kind _guy, you feel me?"

"Don't remind me of you ditched Sinna for!"

" 'I can't have you trashing my image, Russel' " Spike made up a Cardin quote, " 'Can't have my teammates in the bed with mules, buddy. I'm not trying to be mean to you, I'm just trying to be a group dad, you know, leader stuff' "

"H-he...said that to you?"

"Oh yeah, and that's not even the worst thing he's made me do, we finally snapped in that cafeteria, risking our kneecaps, body be damned, a man can only take being a leader's bitch for so long."

Spike laid back onto the locker, "Dude's a truck, no, a tank! He's not the brightest, or the best fighter, but if he grabs you for even a second…"

"...So I've heard…we're second years and Tabby can't even deal with him," Cali giggled a bit, "But Tabby's a wet noodle."

"You're..second years?"

"You didn't know?"

Spike rolled over, the front of his body now on the locker, his cheek pressed against it, with his arm drooped down, "I shouldn't have told you anything...hurts my ego, and Cardin wouldn't like it if he finds out, but...I really can't fight you, can't fight Tabby...can't fight...your sister, next time you see her, can you tell her I'm sorry, and...all that I've told you that you need to convince her?"

"Can you...can you let me out, please?"

Spike sat up, slid off, getting to the side of the locker, starting an attempt to push it over, "Brace yourself…"

It was much harder to flip it over so he could get out then it was to topple it, but he managed-stepping away as the door opened and out came the cat out of the bag.

Cali was shaking like a plucked string, as he made his way to his feet, the underside of his eyes slightly damp-

_**CRACK!**_

Spike flew through the air about a yard like he was tiger dropped, aura shattering from the strike, he laid on the ground, in shock and pain at what just happened.

"Don't you ever put me in a _god damned locker ever again, Red!" _Cali yelled at the top of his lungs, voice cracking.

"Just when I thought I'd be able to perfect this playthrough…" Russel groaned.

"You what? And what is an 'N-word' anyway?"

"Dont…" Spike groaned, trying to bring himself to his feet, "Do you have a hair tie on you...by chance?"

"Are you really trying to bum hair ties off of me right now, what makes you think I have any hair ties?"

"Oh, I don't know, the thigh highs? The girly haircut?" Spike stood up, holding his stomach, "The lack of balls."

Cali's hand shot up, gripping a handful of Spike's hair and jerking his head to the side slightly, "And you've got too many for someone in your position!" Cali blinked, before gently letting go, "Why is your hair hot?"

"My hair's not hot, your hand got hot," Spike shook his head, "My semblance does that sometimes."

"Your semblance works when you don't have aura?!"

"I guess, I don't know what it does, well...I know some of what it has done but, I don't know how it works," Spike sighed, "Semblances are dumb and don't make sense, every rule has been broken at least once."

"Yeah…" Cali took a step back, running a hand through his hair, "I don't have any hair ties, as you can see, I braid my hair, and always have, but I'm sure Sinna has hair ties…" Cali blinked, "Also, I don't remember your hair being brown, what gives?"

"Semblance bullcrap, I don't know, it happened in the bathroom one day when I was looking in the mirror," Russel's started to search for his daggers, finding them rather quickly, speaking as he sheathed them, "We better clear out of here before they get onto us for the hole in the wall…

"Have you ever seen a semblance...change?" Cali questioned, playing with a bang as he approached Russel.

"Change?" Russel quirked a brow as he turned back to the cat, "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Cali suddenly stared daggers again, reaching up and gripping Spike by his throat, pulling him close-almost nose to nose "_**Like yours did.**_"

**[Linebreak Losers]**

Glynda probably wasn't going to be pleased about Dove walking out of class early, but she could kiss his shiny not-metal arse.

God he hated the universe censor.

Either way though, he was not going to be anywhere near Cardin after nutshotting him, especially not near him while he was naked as the day he was born- he wouldn't put it past the guy to beat the crap out of him while his little buddy was out and about.

And so he left to go shower in the showers he and the guys used, the ones near the library

He was going to have to figure something out- he didn't really want to be so weak that Cardin was someone he couldn't beat.

One thing he didn't like was his weapon, the thing sucked and it was stupid as heck

It was almost as bad as Ren's peashooter baby knives- god they sucked.

Under the hot water, his relaxed, sighing, one order of business was getting something new, and another order of business was figuring out how to get stronger...he could ask someone he guessed, or spar with someone on his level- Jaune maybe, or do some self training, which he probably would attempt to copy anime, because he was in an anime, and maybe there'd be some leeway on logic for some of the crap he might try.

Hrm...he also needed resources for a lot of that…

Hrm…

He got a general idea slash plan jived up in his brain as he turned off the tap and stepped out, drying himself off.

**[Linebreak Losers]**

"You...wha...huh?" Glynda blinked, looking at her scroll, seeing Seth's aura level was dead in the red, borderline gone, " , why are your aura levels so low?"

"I….I fell down the stairs!" Seth shot back, having formulated his story on the spot.

"You fell...down the stairs?"

"I fell down a _lot _of stairs, you know how tall Ozpin's tower is? Well, I thought, well, if there were to be a fire, and I was in that tower, I couldn't take the elevator down, I'd have to get down the stairs as fast as humanly possible, and I thought...what is the fastest way down some stairs? Falling down them of course, so I threw myself down the stairs."

"You…" Glynda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and dropping her scroll to the floor negligently, " , you aren't trying to get out of combat class, are you?"

"Oh no no, you got it all wrong, just practicing my fire drills!"

" , get out of my sight!" Glynda pointed towards the door, "Just...just get out!"

"Uh...don't mind if I do!" Seth smirked a bit, as he quickly made his way out of the combat hall-so quickly in fact that he had caused to bodies to collide at mach 10, the moment he got into the hallway.

He fell straight down to his ass, while Spike stumbled back a step, Cali gasping and jumping away, almost yelping as he gasped-but not quite, it was an odd sound.

"Seth!" Spike stepped forward, picking him up off the floor.

"Seth?" Cali questioned.

"We need to talk, we need to talk quickly," Spike's voice sounded urgent, "We'll meet up in the library in thirty minutes, tell Dove for me."

"No," Cali shook his head, "You're not going to available to 'talk' in thirty minutes, so get what you have to say out now...and choose your words carefully, faggot," Cali walked up, gripping Spike's shoulder tight.

Seth blinked, scratching the back of his head.

"Tell Dove for me, I'll be there, I've never been late to anything," Spike insisted, his voice growing quickly serious to contrast his earlier casualness.

"Uh…" Seth nodded, "Alright," he stared, dumbfounded at the two for a few moments, before awkwardly slipping passed the duo and heading towards the library.

After checking to ensure that Seth was nowhere in sight, and no ears were around to hear, Cali leaned in, "Don't freaking try to pull something like that twice, you're so absolutely dead if you for even a second try to run, or go for help from your friends, I'm taking you to Ozpin-and that's that, I don't know how you've so easily stolen Russel's life from him, but I _**will **_find out what you've done with him." The trap quickly let go of Spike's shoulder, his hand looking like it was stuck under scalding water for several seconds-skin red from the heat that had built while touching Spike.

"Oh trust me," Spike smirked, "When I do try something, you won't realize until it's too late," he winced, face being turned forcefully by a scolding punch from Cali-leaving a bruise on his right cheek.

"Who else is being replaced? I might even pull my punches a little if you tell me," Cali growled.

"Save the questions for Ozpin's office, kitty cat."

Cali readied another punch, shaking his head, lowering his arm with a sigh, "Fine...but the next one is going to be _twice _as hard."

"Maybe you'll get halfway to as hard as I pounded your sister."

"_Don't push your luck."_


End file.
